The present invention relates generally to magnetic data tape read/write drives, and more particularly to managing deterioration of a read/write head on a magnetic data tape drive.
Magnetic data tape read/write drives are used to store and retrieve data on magnetic data tape cartridges. A plurality of magnetic data tape read/write drives can be logically connected to each other to comprise a tape library. A typical magnetic data tape read/write drive will have one or more read or write heads to perform read or write operations on magnetic data tape cartridges. Magnetic data tape cartridges include a finite length of magnetic tape. The magnetic tape is typically divided into a plurality of data bands that run parallel to each other along the length of the tape. The read/write head of a magnetic data tape read/write drive can include servo heads on the top and the bottom to move the read/write head perpendicular to the direction the magnetic tape is being spooled for the purpose of positioning the read/write heads over an appropriate data band.
When data is stored or retrieved on magnetic tape, it is typically located at a unique longitudinal position on a data band. Reading or writing data near the end of the length of the magnetic tape typically involves spooling the tape from one spool to another, with the magnetic tape passing across the read/write head of a magnetic data tape read/write drive. Prior to reading or writing data to magnetic tape, magnetic data tape read/write drives will typically “seek” to a starting position for the operation, either the beginning of a block of data or the beginning of an empty block to be written with data. This can occur at significant velocities (i.e., 15 meters per second).
It is known in the art that magnetic tape drive heads experience physical wear on their tape-facing surfaces when used extensively. This is due to: (i) the relative longitudinal direction motion between the magnetic tape head and various tapes being accessed by the tape head; and (ii) occasional contact between the head facing surfaces of the various tapes and the tape-facing surface of the head. To put it more colloquially, the tapes wear a groove in the tape head over time and use. Some prior art attempts to counter this issue by coating and/or lubricating the tape facing surface of the magnetic tape head with abrasion resistant material.